


You never even knew ( You're the one that i love)

by myouimm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimm/pseuds/myouimm
Summary: Nayeon asks for a picture.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You never even knew ( You're the one that i love)

Nayeon asked for a selfie. For the last time, before she lets the love of her life go, before she lets mina go. She took all the courage and hold her tears back to ask Mina and Momo for a groufie. It's foolish, Nayeon knows it. They both looked good in their matchy-coupley hair.  
" _Mina! Momo! Let's take a picture please_. " Mina looks at her with both confusion and pity. Nayeon hates it. She can overcome this. She knows Mina deserves happiness with the truly one she loves. " _Sure baby!_ " Stupid. Mina is so stupid. Why does Mina have to make it so damn hard for her to move on? Why did she have to call Nayeon on their endearment during making love? Nayeon ends up clenching her fists. Why are you doing this to me Mina, I will now let you go. You'll be finally with her. They took the picture, Nayeon pouted she needs to look cute atleast. Then the two lovers left. Nayeon looks at the picture and notices that Mina isn't happy. That's not Mina's smile. Maybe she shouldn't have asked for a picture. This is hard for Mina too. Nayeon couldn't cry. The pain is just too much so she justs lie down on the rooftop staring at the sky with no found stars at all. She feels so damn empty. She should be feeling atleast relieved even if it hurts letting Mina go. She should feel some kind of heroic. But all she feels now is that she's a sore loser. She never even told Mina her true feelings. She feels like she did nothing to fight for Mina.

  
_What Nayeon doesn't know, Mina broke down to Momo. Mina cries herself out 'til morning. What Nayeon doesn't know Mina loves her too_

__

**Author's Note:**

> hi! any criticism would be accepted since I've been trying to improve on my writing. comment? to find me on my twt


End file.
